Волшебство действительности Выпуск 4: Искусственное солнце
by Scorpy-l
Summary: Конкурс талантов, наука, научная фантастика, сказка, головокружительные приключения и светлые чувства на десерт. Узнайте об альтернативной энергетике, энергии будущего и присоединяйтесь к Видии и Динь-динь. Рассказ написан в меру грамотно и красиво. Рекомендован для любознательных читателей.


**Волшебство действительности. Выпуск 4: «Искусственное солнце»**

Серия познавательных рассказов по мотивам анимационного фильма «Феи»

 **— — —**

 **Предыстория серии  
** В Древо пыльцы ударила молния. Феи сумели потушить пожар и спасли дерево от гибели, но теперь жителям долины придётся ждать несколько лет, пока Древо выздоровеет, и источник пыльцы восстановится. Чтобы выжить, феи осваивают новое волшебство. Волшебство действительности.

 **— — —**

«Пятьсот крупинок пыльцы победителю!» — гласил заголовок на плакате. Кричащая вывеска красовалась у входа в дупло могучего дуба — того самого, что рос в двух шагах от волшебного Древа пыльцы. В могучем великане жили и трудились феи-министры, служащие и, конечно, сама королева Клэрион. Кто же удостоится чести и получит огромный приз? Пожалуй, даже непомерно огромный, если учесть, что феи берегли каждую крошку пыльцы, пока волшебное дерево не восстановилось. А главное, в чём, собственно, заключалось соревнование?

Быстрейшая фея Долины была убеждена, что победит именно она. Крепко сжимая свёрнутые листы, словно оружие, Видия приближалась к входу во дворец твёрдым чеканным шагом. Другие феи невольно расступались перед летуньей, готовой ради цели на всё.

Видия поднялась по винтовой лестнице, миновала коридор и, потеснив других претендентов, встала прямо перед закрытой дверью в зал.

— Видия, привет! Рады встрече! Ты тоже участвуешь? Какое решение придумала? — наперебой спрашивали Серебрянка, Иридесса, Розетта и, конечно, же Динь-динь.

В ответ фея быстрого полёта бросила на подруг жалящий взгляд и, дерзко улыбнувшись, сказала:

— Победит сильнейшая фея. И мы знаем, кто это будет.

Что ей ответили Видия не слышала — она целиком сосредоточилась на конкурсе, а точнее — на победе.

Наконец, дверь распахнулась. Участницы ожидали увидеть нечто торжественное и необычное. К их удивлению, за большим столом сидели лишь фея Мэри и королева Клэрион. Виола, фея-секретарь, взмахом руки пригласила претенденток войти и занять места за столом.

— Добро пожаловать на конкурс изобретений! — объявила повелительница, — итак, все знают, что в Долине остро не хватает пыльцы. Поэтому мы решили найти иные источники энергии. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Древо не оправится от удара молнии. И сегодня мы с феей Мэри определим, какой источник энергии поможет нашим соплеменников пережить нелёгкое время. Автор лучшего проекта получит шкатулку…

Фея Мэри что-то шепнула на ухо королеве.

— Термос? А почему не шкатулку? — удивилась Клэрион.

Старшая мастерица вновь что-то шепнула.

— Ах да! Верно, спасибо, фея Мэри. Да-да, я помню, в термосе пыльца почти не испаряется. Итак, кто победит, получит термос с пятьюстами крупинками волшебной пыльцы. Да начнётся конкурс! Предоставляю слово феям-участницам.

Виола чуть слышно ударила тонкой металлической палочкой по треугольнику. Звонкая нотка возвестила о том, что состязание началось.

Фея цветов вызвалась первой — она встала из-за стола и прошла к чертёжной доске.

— Ваше величество, — поклонилась Розетта, — для меня большая честь, присутствовать здесь в этом зале. Мне не хватает слов, чтобы передать мою глубочайшую тревогу за судьбу Долины. Моё сердце разрывается от боли за жителей Долины, моё желание помочь переполняет меня…

Фея Мэри подняла руку, повелевая примолкнуть:

— Розетта, у нас не конкурс поэзии. Пожалуйста, к делу. И раз уж на то пошло, попроси Лирию помочь тебе со стилем — ты сказала «мой» уже шесть раз. Надеюсь, ты и впрямь думаешь о жителях Долины.

Фея цветов покраснела и развернула лист с рисунком какого-то растения с длинным узловатым стеблем и пышным соцветием, похожим на метёлку.

— Я предлагаю посадить на нашем острове сахарный тростник, — заявила фея цветов, — когда вырастет, мы его соберём, порубим, выжмем сок. Затем смешаем с кислотой, чтобы не было бактерий. После этого закупорим в бочки и добавим дрожжей (через пару дней они превратят сахарозу в этанол). Наконец, нагреем жидкость, чтобы убрать лишнюю воду. И вот — мы получили экологически чистое горючее!

— Горючее? — переспросила королева Клэрион, взглянув на фею Мэри.

— Розетта права, — согласилась наставница, — благодаря сахарному тростнику у нас будет тепло и электричество.

— Через два года, — вставила слово Видия. Феи обернулись. — Да-да, Розетта забыла сказать, что без волшебной пыльцы сахарный тростник вырастит через два года. Даже если окажется, что на нашем острове идеальный климат, первый урожай мы соберём не раньше чем через шесть месяцев, а, может, и все два года прождём.

— Видия! Тебя-то кто спрашивал? — разозлилась фея цветов. Быстрая летунья развела руками, показывая, что она ни при чём.

— Фея Мэри, это правда? — спросила повелительница.

— К сожалению, это так. Я не говорю о том, что надо будет отгонять вредных насекомых, которые обожают сахарный тростник.

— И змей, фея Мэри, ядовитых змей, — подсказала вполголоса Видия. Сторонница сахарного тростника бросила на соперницу испепеляющий взгляд.

— Розетта, прости, — сказала королева Клэрион, — твой замысел, конечно, хорош. Запас топлива нам пригодится, но ты не всё продумала. Мы вернёмся к твоему предложению позже.

— Понимаю, — поникла фея цветов. Розетта села за стол и нарочито отвернулась от Видии.

Серебрянка тем временем развернула свой лист, на котором она нарисовала реку, а рядом — домик с большим колесом, частично погружённым в воду.

— Мне хочется помочь Долине фей. И для этого мы призовём на помощь силу воды. Водяные мельницы на реках известны с давних времён. Устроены они очень просто: вода течёт и крутит лопатки на колесе. А колесо вращает жернова. Если феи-мастера помогут, мы установим не жернова, а генераторы, тогда у нас будет электроэнергия. И не нужно ждать много месяцев — как только построим гидроэлектростанцию, она сразу заработает.

— Звучит многообещающе, — улыбнулась королева и, взглянув на старшую мастерицу, спросила: — Что вы думаете?

— На первый взгляд всё хорошо, — согласилась фея Мэри, — но река в Долине течёт очень медленно. Если построить обычные водяные мельницы, отдача будет ничтожна.

— Именно поэтому я предлагаю построить плотину, — вмиг сообразила Серебрянка, — вода будет падать вниз с большей высоты, либо мы сделаем напорный водопровод. В любом случае энергии хватит всей Долине.

— Нам под силу такое сооружение? — спросила повелительница.

— Думаю, да, — прищурилась Фея Мэри, представляя себе строительство. — Разумеется, строить его надо не рядом с волшебным Древом, а, скажем, выше по течению.

— У меня вопрос, — вмешалась Видия, — а что будет с грунтовыми водами и речными обитателями?

Участницы посмотрели с укоризной на быструю фею, но старшая мастерица поддержала мысль:

— Видия права. Странно, что кроме неё никто об этом не подумал. Даже если наши колодцы не пострадают, рыбы начнут неизбежно гибнуть. Отчасти помогут фильтры, но тогда вода будет течь медленнее, и мы неизбежно затопим часть леса.

— О нет, как же я могла… — погрустнела Серебрянка, — нет, если будут страдать рыбы и лягушки, я отказываюсь от этой идеи. Простите, пожалуйста, — водная фея хотела свернуть свой лист (а, может, даже порвать его на мелкие кусочки), но королева Клэрион остановила её жестом:

— Мы рассмотрим все предложения, — пояснила она, — и выберем самое лучшее.

— Приглашаю следующую фею, — доброжелательно произнесла старшая мастерица.

Розетта толкнула локтем Иридессу. Зазевавшаяся фея света опомнилась, схватила свёрнутый лист, подбежала к чертёжной доске и явила миру своё видение. На листе блестела башня, вокруг которой, словно семена подсолнуха, чернели зеркала. Солнечные лучи, обозначенные жёлтыми чёрточками, сходились на самой верхушке башни.

— Не знаю, понравится ли вам задумка, но мы бы могли получить энергию из солнца. Ой, ну, то есть, не из солнца, а из солнечных лучей. В смысле, не из самих лучей… Ох…

— Иридесса, милая, успокойся, — мягко сказала королева Клэрион, — просто расскажи о том, что ты придумала.

— Да, конечно. Простите. Итак, — фея света глубоко вздохнула и продолжила рассказ, — мы построим солнечную электростанцию. Зеркала направят лучи на башню. Когда вода в башне закипит, образуется пар. По трубам пар попадает в турбогенератор и так вырабатывается электроэнергия.

— Угу, особенно ночью, — хмыкнула Видия, — и в пасмурные дни тоже.

— На побережье почти всегда солнечно, — парировала осмелевшая Иридесса, — а на ночь энергию можно запасти. Мне Динь вчера рассказала, как устроены аккумуляторы.

— И ты ей помогла? — поморщилась быстрая летунья, бросив взгляд на мастерицу.

— Ну да! — ответила умелица, — потому что дело общее. Я и тебе бы помогла, но ты сказала, что справишься сама.

— Фея Мэри, мы сможем построить изобретение Иридессы? — спросила королева Клэрион.

— Я полагаю, сможем, — кивнула наставница мастеров, — понадобится много зеркал, но мы справимся.

— У меня ещё вопрос, — вновь заговорила фея быстрого полёта.

— Если ты беспокоишься о птицах и насекомых, — перебила её фея Мэри, — это легко решить — поставим пугало, а в крайнем случае натянем сетку из тонких лесок. Потери энергии будут незначительными.

— Нет-нет, я хотела спросить о другом, — с невинным видом сказала летунья, — солнечные лучи падают на землю не под одним углом в течение дня. Неужели Иридесса предлагает феям света каждую минуту направлять зеркала вручную?

— Ой… об этом я как-то не подумала, — оробела солнечная фея, — Динь, выручай, — она с надеждой взглянула на мастерицу. Умелица округлила глаза — она явно не ожидала такого поворота событий.

— Иридесса, я, конечно, подумаю, как автоматически направить лучи на башню, но боюсь, что нам понадобится море деталей с Континента. Ума не приложу, как обойтись без вычислительных машин или сложной прихотливой механики.

— Боюсь, что Видия вновь оказалась права, — нехотя признала фея Мэри, — что ж, раз она так хорошо подготовилась к конкурсу, настало время взглянуть на её предложение.

Быстрейшая фея в Долине довольно ухмыльнулась. Не моргнув глазом она подошла к чертёжной доске, едва не сбив по пути невесёлую Иридессу, и развернула свой чертёж, закрыв часть листов Розетты и Серебрянки.

— Я предлагаю то, что будет исправно работать, потребует пустяковых затрат, а главное, не навредит нашему острову. Мы покорим энергию ветра! — воскликнула она. Заметив краем глаза кислые лица участниц, Видия продолжила как ни в чём не бывало. — Ветряные двигатели проще водяных, дешевле и надёжнее солнечных электростанций, и им не нужно топливо из сахарного тростника, который ещё надо выращивать по полгода, а потом строить перерабатывающий завод…

— Видия, прошу, ближе к сути, — фея Мэри строго подняла палец.

— Извольте, — сверкнула зубами быстрая летунья, — ветер вращает лопасти. Ротор лопастей подключён через трансмиссию к генератору. Вот и вся конструкция! Нечего усложнять!

— А это не опасно для птиц? — искренне спросила Серебрянка, но Видия решила, что на неё нападают и решительно ответила:

— Ничуть! Лопасти сделаем мягкими. Кроме того, фея Мэри уже предложила поставить пугало, так что всё сработает.

— А если ветер стихнет? — с опаской поинтересовалась Иридесса.

— Стихнет? — переспросила Видия, словно фея света её оскорбила. — Во-первых, мы установим ветряки там, где ветер дует почти всегда — на побережье, на верхушках деревьев Долины и в горах зимнего леса. А во-вторых, ты сама упомянула об аккумуляторах, не так ли?

Розетте очень хотелось к чему-то придраться. Взгляд феи цветов скользнул по чертежу Видии и приклеенной фотографии (очевидно, вырезанной из какого-то журнала).

— Так ты хочешь застроить Долину этими железными корягами? Хоть я и не мастерица, но понимаю, что столько металла…

Быстрейшая летунья не дала продолжить:

— Картинка эта, цветочек мой, для красоты! Что за глупости! Конечно, мы не будем строить всё из металла! Что будет под рукой, то и возьмём — древесины на острове хватает, в бухте всякого добра наберём.

Фея Мэри и королева Клэрион переглянулись. Старшая мастерица пожала плечами и скрепя сердце произнесла:

— Пока это лучший замысел из всех, что мы сегодня услышали. Однако это не все предложения! — наставница загадочно улыбнулась, — передаю слово своей лучшей ученице.

Динь расторопно схватила листы и вышла к чертёжной доске. Видия взглянула на подругу, затем спешно отвела взгляд и хотела вернуться за стол, но мастерица удержала её за руку.

— Помоги мне, пожалуйста. Лист очень большой — боюсь, не поместится на доске.

Быстрая летунья побледнела, но старалась не показывать, что волнуется, и безропотно взяла одну сторону скрученного листа. Когда Динь развернула его, все в зале ахнули. Половину полотна занимали вереницы аккуратных физических формул, математических выражений, графиков и схем. Из середины листа на зрителя смотрела череда вложенных колец, а под ней — стакан с водой. Рядом знак равенства и число с большим количеством нулей.

— Это… восхитительно! — поразилась королева Клэрион, — с нетерпением жду рассказа об этом изобретении.

— Прежде чем я обо всём расскажу, мне хочется горячо поблагодарить всех фей-мастериц, кто помог мне построить прототип. И, конечно же, фею Мэри — за советы и книги. Жаль, что здесь нет Клэнка с Бобблом — сегодня утром ребята меня здорово выручили. Прихожу утром в мастерскую, а там словно ураган пронёсся. Всё верх дном. К счастью друзья помогли мне быстро всё разобрать, и я нашла главный чертёж, который вы сейчас видите. Итак, представляю первую в истории установку, работающую на энергии солнца! — воодушевлённо объявила Динь.

— Как солнца? Я ведь это уже предложила, — встрепенулась Иридесса.

— Нет-нет, — продолжила мастерица, — я хочу не просто собрать солнечный свет, а зажечь искусственную звезду на Земле! Иридесса, ты знаешь, почему Солнце горячее?

— Как-то об этом не задумывалась, — призналась фея света.

— Солнце большое и очень массивное. Водород внутри него сжимается настолько сильно, что когда атомы врезаются друг в друга, они словно склеиваются и становятся следующим элементом — гелием. При этом часть массы высвобождается в виде энергии. Наверное, вы слышали о самой знаменитой физической формуле?

Динь обвела взглядом подруг, но они не решились что-нибудь предположить. Фея Мэри взглянула на королеву Клэрион, сияя улыбкой и словно говоря: «Вот она — моя лучшая ученица!». Поймав доброжелательный взгляд повелительницы, старшая мастерица сказала:

— Е равно…

— Эм цэ квадрат, — обречённым голосом закончила Видия. Заметив, как все вокруг обомлели, она, ни на кого не взглянув, объяснила: — Я две недели не вылезала из библиотеки, ночи не спала, готовилась к сегодняшнему дню. Прошу, Динь, продолжай, — махнула она свободной рукой. Умелица вздохнула и стала рассказывать дальше:

— Совершенно верно. Энергия и масса — это одно и то же. Е — это энергия, эм — масса, а цэ — скорость света. Если один грамм водорода превратить в гелий, семь тысячных грамма превратятся в чистую энергию — это почти две тысячи мегаватт-часов. Их хватит Долине фей на пятнадцать лет! А, может, и больше.

— Да, но мы же все сгорим, если ты зажжёшь Солнце на острове! — испугалась Розетта.

— Вовсе нет. Я придумала устройство, которое будет превращать водород в гелий постепенно.

— Так этот бублик — источник энергии? — подняла бровь Серебрянка.

— Это не бублик, а самый что ни на есть термоядерный реактор, — без запинки выговорила мастерица.

— И как он работает? — поинтересовалась фея Мэри.

— Водород находится во внутренней вакуумной камере, во внешней — разгоняется волшебная пыльца.

— Ага, значит, он работает на пыльце! — оживилась Видия.

— Разумеется, нет. Вакуум нужен, чтобы пыльца ни с чем не соприкасалась и не исчезала. Вокруг реактора мы включим магнитное поле — волшебная пыльца разгонится, и мы направим волны антигравитации на водородную начинку. Водород сожмётся, и вскоре начнётся синтез гелия. Останется преобразовать тепло в электроэнергию, но это уже дело техники.

Феи как зачарованные слушали рассказ одарённой мастерицы. Одна Видия становилась мрачнее грозовой тучи. Ей стало ясно, что её задумка — ничто по сравнению с идеей подруги.

— Браво! — воскликнула фея Мэри. В зале раздались аплодисменты.

Видия грустно улыбнулась и сказала:

— Я бы тоже похлопала, но рука занята.

Фея Мэри вопросительно взглянула на королеву Клэрион. Повелительница кивнула и объявила:

— «Искусственное солнце» побеждает в конкурсе.

Виола ударила в треугольник ещё раз. Видия скривилась, словно этот звук пронзил её насквозь. Фея быстрого полёта не слышала, что говорят её подруги, королева и фея Мэри. Быстрой летунье было совершенно всё равно — она молча смотрела на чертёж реактора. Не было ни сил, ни желания вникнуть в расчёты. Лишь взглянув на что-то в уголке, она бессильно уронила лист. Сжав зубы, Видия бросилась к выходу. Больше всего она боялась, что не выдержит и заплачет на виду у всех. Прочь! Прочь отсюда!

Фея быстрого полёта не желала никого видеть. Она пылала негодованием, а тягостная горечь поражения больно сжимала сердце. Опомнилась Видия лишь на полпути к своему домику в сливовом дереве, что одиноко росло на краю обрыва. Вдруг раздосадованная фея решила, что ей что-то послышалась. Она навострила уши — похоже, кто-то позвал её. Взглянув в небо, ныне нелетающая фея быстрого полёта лишь измученно села на тропинку.

— Видия! Как хорошо, что я тебя нашла! — Динь-динь плавно опустилась на землю, её крылья сверкали от свежей волшебной пыльцы.

— Поздравляю, — выдавила из себя фея ветра, продолжая смотреть отсутствующим взглядом за землю.

— Слушай, фея Мэри сказала…

— Мне всё равно, что она сказала. И нет, я у тебя пыльцу не возьму. Раз проиграла, так тому и быть, — Видия схватила камешек и гневно швырнула его в заросли травы.

— Конечно, не возьмёшь! Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, — Динь опасливо похлопала подругу по плечу, на всякий случай готовясь отпрянуть.

— Да не съем я тебя, — усмехнулась Видия, — похоже, не так хорошо ты меня знаешь.

— О, зато я знаю, что ты не откажешься от борьбы! Королева Клэрион обещала наградить пыльцой ту фею, которая поможет мне на испытаниях реактора. И я надеюсь, что ты не оставишь меня наедине с этой штукой.

— Динь, я понимаю, что ты хочешь помочь, но подачку я не возьму. Ты прекрасно справишься сама.

— Может, и справлюсь. Мой реактор безопасен в отличие от ядерного. Но есть небольшая вероятность, что он загорится. Именно поэтому я построила его подальше от Долины фей, на берегу. Я не шучу, испытания правда опасные. Спроси фею Мэри, если не веришь. Впрочем, если ты побаиваешься, ладно, не хочу подвергать тебя риску.

— Побаиваюсь? — потухший огонь вновь вспыхнул в глазах Видии, — нет, Динька, этого я тебе так не оставлю! Давай, когда начинаем?

Мастерица вздохнула спокойнее, заметив, что подруга приободрилась.

— Сегодня! Не вижу смысла затягивать. После обеда сразу и отправимся. Слушай, идём со мной! Меня Джелата пригласила — сегодня готовит сырный суп с луковыми крендельками.

— Нет-нет, я к себе, — отказалась Видия, — увидимся в бухте!

Феи попрощались. Динь вернулась в Долину, а Видия — в свой домик.

Ближе к вечеру фея ветра добралась до бухты. Фауна предложила Видии поехать с ней в мышиной повозке, но гордая фея отказалась.

Она без труда нашла старую пристань, но не сразу отыскала укрытие, где изобретательница спрятала изобретение от посторонних глаз.

— Динь, ты здесь? — позвала быстрая летунья, отодвигая лист фанеры, — прости, что так долго.

— Видия! Скорее! — раздался крик. Гостья на мгновение остолбенела — её подруга отчаянно звала на помощь. Фея ветра бросилась вперёд. Пробежав под деревянным настилом, она нашла лестницу. Видия взобралась — и перед ней предстала страшная картина: мастерица из последних сил прижимала обломившуюся клемму к контакту аккумулятора.

— Динь, чем помочь?

— Скорее дай мне кусок проволоки!

Видия проворно отмотала кусочек из катушки и протянула его обессилившей умелице. Она взяла проволоку одной рукой.

— Подержи пока клемму, прижми её как можно крепче к контакту! — попросила изобретательница.

— Держу, давай!

Мастерица отпустила клемму и стала приматывать её проволокой к аккумулятору. Временно закрепив контакт, она сразу схватила железные детали, чтобы сделать более надёжное крепление.

— Динь, расскажи, что случилось? — оторопело спросила фея ветра.

— Ох, Видия, если бы ты не пришла, наш остров стал бы частью истории, а правительству Великобритании пришлось бы долго доказывать, что они не испытывают ядерное оружие.

— Что-что?

Изобретательница тревожно вздохнула и стала объяснять, одновременно орудуя плоскогубцами над новой клеммой.

— Если отсоединить реактор от аккумулятора, магнитное поле пропадёт. Тогда раскалённая волшебная пыльца коснётся сжатой начинки и превратит водород в антиводород!

— И что тогда? — округлила глаза Видия.

— Тогда антивещество соприкоснётся с обычным веществом, и произойдёт аннигиляция. Взрывом разнесёт весь остров.

— Ну ты даёшь! Об этом ты не сказала нам сегодня утром.

— Установка безопасна, если её доработать. Но я ошиблась в расчётах, и у меня получился не термоядерный реактор, а бомба! И самое скверное, что синтез гелия уже пошёл — установка разогревается с каждой минутой, и она неизбежно взорвётся, когда перегреется.

— Так отключи скорее! — не на шутку испугалась фея ветра.

— Не могу! Я говорю, если отключить магнитное поле, пыльца разлетится, столкнётся с водородом — и всё!

— Динь, ты ведь придумаешь, как обезвредить эту штуку? — Видия пытливо посмотрела на подругу.

— Её не обезвредить, — закусила губу мастерица, — через пару часов реактор расплавится, и конец всему живому на нашем острове.

— Ну, нет худа без добра, — развела руками фея ветра, — пускай погибнем, но хотя бы пиратов с собой прихватим.

— Пиратов?

— Ну да, когда я к тебе шла, подметила, как они грузили какие-то ящики на корабль.

Мастерица взяла подзорную трубу и выпрыгнула на песок, чтобы лучше разглядеть, что происходит. Подруга последовала за ней. Немного понаблюдав, Динь сказала:

— Видия, нам надо пробраться на их корабль. Одна надежда — пока реактор не расплавился, увезти его подальше от острова.

— Ты предлагаешь пробраться на корабль? С этим? — фея быстрого полёта указала рукой на зажатый в креплении тор размером с небольшой арбуз, к которому тянулись провода от автомобильного аккумулятора.

— Держи, — в ответ умелица передала фее ветра мешочек с волшебной пыльцой. — Я кое-что придумала.

Видия смотрела на пыльцу сначала с восхищением, потом с вожделением, наконец, её взгляд стал безумным.

— Да, да! Наконец-то! — фея ветра высыпала на себя добрую половину мешочка.

— Стой! Видия, каждая крошка на вес золота! — мастерица успела выхватить котомку и спасти немного пыльцы. Не помнящая себя фея быстрого полёта ничего не слышала. Она закрутилась вихрем, дала волю могучим крыльям и взлетела над укрытием, проделала несколько петель в воздухе. Зависла и от опьяняющего восторга пустила воздушный удар. Песок закрутился маленьким смерчем.

— Блаженство! — воскликнула она, раскинув руки, — ввысь, ввысь! — крикнула Видия. Ещё бы секунда — и она умчалась бы в небо. Но Динь успела подлететь — она крепко схватила фею ветра за плечи и потрясла что было сил.

— Видия, очнись!

Взглянув на умелицу, летунья немного пришла в себя. Она зажмурилась, помотала головой, огляделась и медленно коснулась земли.

— Что ж я делаю! Динь, прости. С тех пор как пыльцы почти не стало… ты не представляешь, как я страдала, — фея ветра безрадостно опустила глаза, — полёт и ветер — это всё для меня, всё! Я утратила власть над силой природы и стала совершенно бесполезной. Тебе-то хорошо — без пыльцы твои изобретения стали в сто раз ценнее! Тебе не понять…

— Отнюдь, Видия, — умелица тепло посмотрела на подругу, — когда я только появилась в Долине фей, я ощущала то же самое, — поймав взгляд приунывшей феи, она решительно продолжила, — поверь, я понимаю тебя, но давай об этом поговорим позже. Сейчас надо спасать Долину.

— И что ты придумала?

— Видишь, остался последний ящик. Пираты скоро за ним придут. Отвлеки их на пару минут, а я развею немного пыльцы над реактором и аккумулятором — они станут легче пёрышка, тогда я сама смогу их перенести. Открою ящик, помещу туда устройство, закрою, а пираты сами его отнесут на борт.

— Уверена, что сработает? — недоверчиво переспросила Видия.

— Разумеется, нет! Попробуем.

— Что ж, — фея ветра потёрла руки, — покажем им!

Тем временем подуставшие разбойники вернулись на берег за последним грузом.

— И на кой капитану сдались эти ящики! Что мы вообще таскаем полдня? — спросил Янг, мускулистый китаец.

— Мне-то почём знать! — потирая спину, рявкнул Бонито, усатый испанский разбойник, — капитан говорил, какие-то запчасти. Ты давай зубы не заговаривай! Бери с той стороны!

Пираты поднатужились и подняли увесистый деревянный ящик. В этот миг Видия спикировала над громилами, затем зависла в воздухе прямо над ношей.

— Глянь! Фея! — ухмыльнулся Янг.

Видия осклабилась в ответ, а затем подбросила в воздух свёрнутые травяные кульки. Две воздушные волны ударили следом, и облака песка, перемешанного с солью, впились пиратам в глаза. Разбойники стали их тереть и выпустили ящик, который рухнул им на ноги. Изрыгая проклятья, вопя и отплёвываясь, пираты выхватили оружие. Бонито бросился на фею с саблей. Видия словно нарочно зависла в воздухе. Лишь в последний миг она метнулась в сторону. Янг выхватил свою саблю и сделал резкий выпад. Мимо. После каждого удара фея ветра отлетала всё дальше и дальше от ящика, заманивая пиратов к растущим возле пляжа пальмам. Разбойники остервенело рубили воздух. Вдруг в голову Бонито пришла дельная, как он думал, мысль. Испанец выхватил жёлтый баллончик с осой в перечёркнутом красном круге.

— Адйос! — зло ухмыльнулся пират и нажал на колпачок. Видия даже не думала уворачиваться — она ответила новой воздушной волной, направившей осиный яд в лицо разбойникам.

— Прекрати, болван! — заорал Янг и отшатнулся в сторону, задыхаясь от кашля.

— Ну всё, мошкара, тебе конец! — Бонито сжал зубы и, как разъярённый бык, рванул вперёд. Видия продолжала отступать к зарослям. Как и подобает фее ветра, она видела немного лучше других фей. Играючи уворачиваясь от неповоротливых пиратов, летунья увидела, как к ящику подлетело злополучное изобретение. Осталось продержаться чуть-чуть. Заметив, что злодеи выдыхаются, Видия придумала новую хитрость. Фея закрутилась волчком и пошла по тугой спирали к земле. Затем быстро взлетая и вновь приземляясь, она скрылась за толстым стеблем банановой пальмы.

— Я ранил её! — крикнул Янг.

— Как бы не так! Это я её полоснул! — зарычал Бонито, пробираясь сквозь кустарник. Видия решила, что на сегодня салочек с пиратами хватит. Промчавшись над самой землёй, она взмыла высоко в воздух и, сделав большой круг, вернулась на пристань. Как ни странно, Динь ещё загружала в ящик инструменты.

— Что ты копаешься, пираты сейчас поймут, что я их провела!

— Ещё немного, — ответила мастерица, подтягивая моток клейкой ленты.

— Всё, они идут! Давай закроем крышку и летим прочь.

— Нет, Видия! Ещё есть время. Может, я придумаю, как обезвредить реактор.

Фея ветра не поверила своим ушам.

— Что? Брось! Тебе пиратов жалко? После всего, что они натворили?

— Так нельзя поступать! — твёрдо возразила изобретательница, — если хочешь, давай подумаем, как их отдать под суд. Но если мы бессердечно взорвём разбойников, значит, мы ничем не лучше! И потом, если пираты не уйдут хотя бы на пять километров в море, взрыв уничтожит и наш остров.

Быстрая летунья нехотя помогла мастерице закатить липкую ленту в ящик. Затем феи сами запрыгнули внутрь и закрыли крышку. Друзья затаились.

— Эй! Грузите уже эти чёртовы болты и втулки! Вот лентяи! — послышалось снаружи.

— Есть, капитан!

— С вами не сокровища на дне искать, а только гирей ко дну пойдёшь!

Ящик тряхнуло. Феи почувствовали, что разбойники понесли груз на корабль. Раздались шаги, голоса. Несколько раз друзья ощутили, как ящик обо что-то ударился. Наконец, тряска прекратилась. Голоса и шаги затихли. Последний громкий звук — захлопнувшаяся дверь.

— Пора наружу! — сказала Динь, включая маленький электрический фонарик.

— Скорей бы, — поддержала Видия, — рядом с твоей печкой жарковато.

Мастерица отодвинула защёлку — боковая крышка отвалилась и рухнула на пол. От удара феи вздрогнули.

— Ой! — умелица не знала, что ящик находился на самом верху штабеля. К счастью, пираты либо не услышали грохот, либо не придали ему значения.

— Теперь что? — спросила Видия, оглядываясь по сторонам. В тёмном трюме повсюду валялись ящики и мешки. Холодный свет из иллюминатора едва освещал помещение.

— Что-нибудь придумаем, — Динь выпорхнула из тесной коробки и приземлилась на другой ящик возле двери, — помнишь, Крюк что-то сказал про сокровища на дне моря?

— Это он, наверное, образно, — махнула рукой Видия.

В этот миг из-за стены раздался гулкий ритмичный рёв.

— Да это же двигатель! — изумилась изобретательница, — похоже, пираты поменяли паруса на что-то более современное.

— Нам-то что с этого, — поморщилась фея ветра.

— Пока не знаю. Давай проберёмся наверх.

Феи без труда нашли широкий просвет между дверью и деревянным косяком. Очевидно, кто-то отколол кусок, когда заносил в трюм что-то очень тяжёлое. Проникнуть в коридор, а затем и на верхнюю палубу оказалось легко — Динь с Видией прошмыгнули, никого не встретив. Где же пираты? Когда феи взлетели повыше, на середину мачты, стало понятно, что затеяли разбойники.

— Это что такое? — прищурилась Видия, глядя как вся пиратская шайка столпилась возле крана, на тросах которого качалась металлическая конструкция, похожая на огромную круглую рыбу. Вместо плавников торчали стальные обтекатели, вместо глаз — круглые прожекторы и телекамеры, а вместо хвоста — гребные винты.

— По-моему, это небольшой — ну, для людей небольшой — исследовательский глубоководный аппарат, — пояснила мастерица.

— А, подводная лодка. Наверняка краденная. Теперь понятно, что они хотят — поднять со дна затонувшие сокровища.

— Видия! Эта лодка — сокровище! — воскликнула изобретательница, — если мы погрузим на неё мой реактор и затопим, взрыв будет не таким страшным. Чем глубже опустится аппарат, тем меньше разрушений на поверхности!

— Думаешь, пираты просто отдадут нам эту штуку? — усмехнулась быстрая летунья.

— Нет, придётся брать силой и хитростью!

— Силой? Нет уж! Не собираюсь бросаться на целую ораву преступников, — отрицательно покачала головой Видия.

— Надеюсь, до этого не дойдёт. Нам повезло — аппарат свисает с правого борта. Трюм, где мы спрятали реактор, тоже справа.

— Тихо! Они что-то говорят!

Друзья приземлились на палубу и притаились за канатом.

— Оппенгеймер, давай на камбуз!

— Что? Я только посуду вытер! Недавно же ели!

— Капитан хочет макароны по-флотски, так что живо! Э… с каких это пор ты посуду моешь?

— Я и не мою, только иногда стираю нагар… Капитан, говоришь? Где-то была чистая кастрюля…

— Шевелись! Как раз успеешь накормить командира перед погружением!

Одноглазый пират вздохнул и спустился на камбуз.

— Видия, кажется, я придумала, что делать! — с робкой надеждой улыбнулась мастерица, — летим в трюм, у нас минут сорок.

— С чего ты взяла, что сорок, а не двадцать? — спросила Видия, взмывая в воздух и оглядываясь, нет ли кого поблизости.

— Мне Зарина рассказывала, что макароны по-флотски готовятся примерно полчаса, но это только если фарш готов. Скорее всего, Оппенгеймер провозится час.

— Фарш? Фу, мясоеды, — Видия брезгливо поморщилась. Динь лишь развела руками.

Феи пролетели по коридору и сквозь небольшую щель протиснулись в машинное отделение, если грязный трюм с дизельным двигателем можно было так назвать. Мастерица медленно огляделась в поисках нужных деталей.

— Видия! За дело. Бери эти тюбики и намертво заклеивай дверь, чтобы в этот трюм никто не смог попасть.

— Ты с ума сошла?

— Мы вылезем через щёлочку — похоже, пираты никогда не чинили корабль.

Пока фея ветра прилежно замуровывала вход в помещение с двигателем, Динь в соседней каюте смешала калиевую селитру с сахаром и закатала в длинный рулон из фольги (пираты из селитры делали, разумеется, порох, а не удобрения). К рулону умелица присоединила газовую зажигалку, а оголённые провода от неё — к стрелкам будильника. Эту конструкцию друзья спрятали в трюме на носу корабля.

— Эта часть готова! Теперь помоги мне закрепить в тисках эту сигнальную ракетницу.

— Не знаю, что ты делаешь, — честно ответила Видия, — но я узнаю этот взгляд. Давай, берём эту штуку вместе!

Вскоре находчивые феи закрепили ракетницы и баллоны с углекислым газом на тележке для еды. Пришлось потратить половину волшебной пыльцы, но зато конструкция была готова.

— Динь, это чистое безрассудство! Но мне по душе! — широко улыбнулась Видия, предвкушая немалое удовольствие.

— Всё как условились. Готова?

— Ещё бы!

Двигатель сбавил обороты и затих, вслед за ним вскоре остановился и корабль. На верхней палубе собралась вся шайка разбойников. Капитан Крюк стоял возле крана и довольно потирал руки. Неудивительно, что настроение у главаря было прекрасное — теперь, когда в руках исследовательская подводная лодка, он найдёт все сокровища затонувших возле сказочных островов кораблей.

— Аппарат на воду! — зычно скомандовал пират.

Приспешники послушно начали орудовать краном и крутить механический ворот. Лодка медленно опускалась на тросах.

А в трюме на носу корабля стрелки будильника сомкнулись и замкнули цепь. Сработала зажигалка, и рулон из фольги вспыхнул.

Тем временем аппарат уже покачивался на волнах, как поплавок. Джеймс Крюк хотел отдать второй приказ, но слова застряли у него в горле, когда он увидел, что из носового трюма валит дым.

— Полундра! — заорал капитан. Пираты запаниковали и забегали во все стороны. Пока разбойники кричали да искали огнетушители, Динь перерезала электрические кабели, ведущие к двигателю и рулевой установке с капитанского мостика, а потом включила двигатель, закоротив провода напрямую. Мотор взревел, и пиратский корабль на всех парах понёсся вперёд. Одновременно в центральном трюме с припасами Видия свалила с потолка железную трубу (потратив ещё щепотку пыльцы). Подпиленные клапаны прорвались — газ зашипел и стал разгонять тележку. Сработали ракетницы и придали ещё скорости. Конструкция с оглушительным грохотом врезалась в стену — иллюминатор вместе с куском правого борта вылетел наружу вместе с фонтаном деревянных опилок.

Когда пираты помчались в центральный трюм, феи уже успели спрыснуть волшебной пыльцой раскаляющийся реактор и вылетели через образовавшуюся дыру к волочащейся за кораблём подводной лодке. Динь полетела вперёд, чтобы открыть тяжёлый люк (на это ушла последняя щепотка пыльцы), а Видия в это время удерживала в воздухе злополучное устройство, поддерживая то аккумулятор, то сам реактор (пока волшебная пыльца не развеялась, тяжёлые устройства плавали в воздухе, как воздушные шарики).

— Опускай осторожно! — сказала мастерица и достала из сумки бритву. Динь изо всех сил кромсала тросы, всё ещё связывающие подводную лодку с кораблём. Повезло, что они оказались из растительных материалов, а не из стали.

— Динь! К твоему реактору уже прикоснуться нельзя! Горячий, как пирог из духовки! — не мудрствуя лукаво, Видия сорвала со своего платья все украшения в виде перьев и скрутила их, точно варежки. Краем глаза она заметила, что океанские брызги тотчас превращаются в пар, когда касаются злополучного устройства. Ещё несколько усилий — и реактор уплыл в люк. Наконец мастерица перерезала последний трос. Пиратский корабль сначала медленно, а потом всё быстрее и быстрее удалялся из виду. Наверное, разбойники в эту минуту тщетно бились в дверь машинного отделения. И судя по тому, что судно как ни в чём не бывало неслось прочь на всех парах, клей схватился намертво.

Феи влетели в подводную лодку.

— Динь, я надеюсь, ты сможешь затопить эту штуку?

— Не думаю, — отозвалась мастерица.

— Как? — округлила глаза Видия.

— Ну, даже если я пойму, как завести лодку, управлять ей можно только изнутри, — умелица многозначительно посмотрела на спутницу.

— Э, нет! И не надейся! — фея ветра сделала отрицательный жест руками, — я не отправлюсь на дно, даже ради Долины фей!

— Ну, тогда мне…

— Это ещё хуже! Ты-то сгинешь в морской пучине, а я буду мучиться и век за веком вспоминать тебя! — с деланым небрежным выражением произнесла Видия.

— Тогда думай! Мой реактор взорвётся через считанные минуты! — ответила Динь.

— Можно как-то управлять лодкой на расстоянии?

— Наверное. Но мне не разобраться с этой системой за пару минут. Я таких устройств никогда не видела, — сказала мастерица, окидывая взглядом бесчисленные приборные доски, мониторы и датчики.

— Слушай, давай зальём воду в лодку, она станет тяжелее и утонет сама, — предложила Видия.

— Лучше уж сразу бросим реактор в воду! Магнитная система сразу накроется — это тебе не пара брызг. Тотчас взорвётся. Хотя… слушай, Видия, а ты права! Нам не надо управлять лодкой, достаточно просто пустить ко дну.

— Ну, это очевидно! А как?

— Есть идея! — в голосе умелицы прозвучала мажорная нотка, — к счастью, я прихватила с пиратского корабля соломинку, порох и коробок с тремя спичками. Думала пережечь тросы, если бритва их не возьмёт.

Изобретательница заглянула в ящик с инструментами, который, вероятно, оставили хозяева лодки, когда чинили её. Поднапрягшись, Динь вынула напильник.

— Видия, быстрее, пока в аппарате не слишком жарко найди что-нибудь алюминиевое: ложку, трубу — хоть что-то. Бери напильник и сделай столько алюминиевого порошка, сколько сможешь.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что говоришь, — ответила Видия, приметив на полу пустую банку из-под газировки. Тем временем мастерица принялась летать по кабине и соскабливать ржавчину с деталей и инструментов. Повезло, что лодка оказалась не в лучшем состоянии.

Пока друзья трудились, реактор раскалился ещё сильнее. Воздух в подводном аппарате нагрелся, но самое скверное — феи почувствовали неприятный палёный запах.

— Динь, это ведь не к добру? — фея ветра надеялась, что мастерица развеет её подозрения.

— Скорее! Засыпай порошок в эту бутылку. Хорошенько встряхнём и смешаем.

Раздался хлопок. Сноп искр вылетел из реактора. Видия не допытывалась, насколько плохо дело — стало очевидно, что устройство держится на честном слове. Прихватив пластиковую бутылку со смесью, феи помчались наверх.

— Положим сюда, — мастерица указала на округлую выпуклость в корпусе, — это цистерна, которая при погружении заполняется водой. Есть надежда, что наш состав прожжёт её насквозь. Вода хлынет в ёмкость, и тогда лодка затонет.

— Я закрою люк, — Видия кинулась к металлической крышке, выхватывая из-за пояса мешочек с пыльцой. От досады фея ветра сжала зубы — оставалось всего несколько крупинок. Быстрая летунья высыпала их на железный люк, но легче он не стал.

— Динь! У тебя осталась пыльца?

— Пусто.

— Вот проклятье! Давай быстро полетаем над люком — надеюсь, на полщепотки хватит.

Лодка покачивалась, и мастерица не хотела оставлять бутылку на неровной цистерне. Но поджечь состав, не закрыв сперва люк, было ещё опаснее.

Феи стали летать вокруг железной крышки, сбрасывая свою пыльцу. Тут из аппарата потянуло дымом.

— Попробуем теперь! — Видия схватила крышку и потянула изо всех сил. Динь помогла ей. Железный блин упирался, но всё же поддался и сдвинулся на сантиметр. Феи продолжали тянуть — крышка двигалась быстрее и быстрее. В это время из аппарата повалил столб чёрного дыма. Люк захлопнулся.

— Задраиваем! — прокричала мастерица. Она схватилась за штурвал люка и стала изо всех сил работать крыльями, стараясь закрутить махину по часовой стрелке. Видия сразу смекнула и стала помогать. Некоторое время железка не поддавалась.

— Давай вместе! Раз, два! — феи навалились и в едином порыве сдвинули непокорный штурвал. Сначала он поддавался с большим трудом, но потом стал крутиться быстрее. Закрутив винт до упора, друзья бросились к бутылке с самодельной зажигательной смесью. Умелица прорезала в ёмкости отверстие и вставила соломинку, набитую порохом. Затем Динь достала из сумки три короткие спички и кусочек тёрки со спичечного коробка. Ухватив спичку поудобнее, мастерица чиркнула, но не успела поднести её к трубочке с порохом, как морской ветер вероломно задул спичку.

— Видия, помоги зажечь фитиль!

— Что сделать?

— Присмири ветер. Иначе он вновь задует спичку.

— Поняла. Сейчас, — фея быстрого полёта закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась. Ей никогда раньше не приходилось гасить ветер. Наоборот — она закручивала воздушные массы, создавала шквалы и порывы. Что ж, сейчас ей предстояло доказать, что она и впрямь самая одарённая фея ветра.

— Уже можно? — нетерпеливо спросила умелица. Холодный порыв слева был ей ответом.

Видия старалась расслабиться, слиться со стихией, прочувствовать вихри и дуновения.

— Попробуй теперь, — сказала она, всеми силами уравнивая давление воздуха.

Динь чиркнула второй спичкой. Пламя колыхнулось из стороны в сторону, на миг стихло до крохотной точки, но ветер ослаб и огонь разгорелся вновь. Мастерица осторожно поднесла пламя к трубке. Порох вспыхнул. Феи тотчас отпрянули от фонтана искр, хлынувшего из плавящейся соломинки. Друзья расправили крылья и взлетели над лодкой на пару метров.

Огонь перекинулся на бутылку с наскоро сделанным термитом. Смесь полыхнула и разгорелась адским пламенем. Состав прожёг и проплавил цистерну, как плитку шоколада. Из бака некоторое время вылетали искры. Напоследок раздался громкий хлопок. Не было сомнений — термит прожёг цистерну насквозь и среагировал с водой.

— Уносим крылья! — Видия стрелой устремилась прочь от тонущей лодки.

— Летим, — кивнула Динь и оторвалась от медленно погружающейся лодки. Каково же было удивление изобретательницы, когда беспощадная сила притяжения приковала её к тонущему судну. «Пыльца кончилась!» — блеснула страшная мысль.

— Видия, подожди! — закричала умелица. Увы, повелительница ветров умчалась далеко вперёд.

Некоторое время быстрая летунья неслась, думая, что мастерица следует за ней. На мгновение фея ветра обернулась и похолодела — подруги нигде не было.

— Динь, где ты?! — крикнула Видия, хотя она прекрасно понимала, что звать бесполезно. Летунья помчалась обратно. «Только бы успеть!» — думала она, ускоряясь как никогда в жизни. Заметив над волнами жёлтое пятно, Видия стала сбрасывать скорость. Сделав крюк, чтобы воздушный удар не сбил подругу, она понеслась к лодке, которая почти скрылась под водой. Лишь краешек корпуса желтел на поверхности, да и тот уже почти скрылся в воде. Динь, уже ни на что не надеясь, прыгнула в воздух, хлопая крыльями в надежде если не взлететь, то хотя бы продержаться чуть дольше. Но непреклонное притяжение предательски потянуло её в воду.

— Держу! — над самой водой летунья схватила умелицу за руку.

— Видия! Ты вернулась! — Динь не верила, что спасена.

— А ты думала! Корить себя всю жизнь я не собираюсь. Держись крепче, зайка. Не вовремя у тебя пыльца кончилась, ну да ничего, прокатимся с ветерком!

Обняв покрепче мастерицу, фея ветра помчалась в сторону родного сказочного острова. Лететь было тяжело, но Видия поднялась над океаном на высоту мачты корабля и припустила пуще прежнего. Волны проносились мимо в головокружительном калейдоскопе. Коварный встречный ветер всё сильнее мешал лететь и так и норовил намочить крылья.

Вдруг сквозь шум колючего ветра фей настиг оглушительный раскат грома. Словно сотни молний ударили одновременно. Из моря взметнулся столб воды. Взрывная ударная волна, казавшаяся с высоты растущим белым кругом, понеслась во все стороны от точки взрыва. Видия что было сил прижала к себе подругу и понеслась наперегонки со смертоносной для фей ударной волной. Заходящее солнце осветило кроваво-пламенным светом купол из воды и пара, вознёсшийся на добрую сотню метров. Бушующее облако расширялось и угрожающе кипело, полностью закрыв закат. Постепенно неистовый клубящийся туман стал оседать, и яркие лучи вновь пробились сквозь завесу.

Потерявшая силу взрывная волна подхватила фей и лишь немного поболтала в воздухе. До сказочного острова оставалось рукой подать. Вскоре друзья благополучно приземлились на пляже возле пристани, где совсем недавно был пиратский корабль.

Уставшие искательницы приключений повалились на песок. Немного отдышавшись, Динь пожала фее ветра руку и сказала:

— Видия, спасибо! Ты лучшая подруга на свете.

— Да брось, — рассмеялась фея быстрого полёта, с усилием поднимаясь на ноги и помогая подняться мастерице, — ты бы поступила так же. Что ж, пыльцы больше нет. Похоже, нас ждёт вечерняя прогулка.

— Это точно. Сейчас, я только возьму чертёж. Не хочу оставлять его здесь.

Видия хотела что-то сказать, но Динь уже отодвинула фанерный лист и скрылась внутри. Через минуту мастерица вернулась, а в руках у неё был тот самый чертёж, который фея ветра видела сегодня утром.

— Ну что, идём? — изобретательница сделал пару шагов, но заметила, что быстрая летунья осталась позади. — Видия? Что-то не так?

Немного помолчав, фея быстрого полёта ответила:

— Динь, ты должна кое-что знать…

Мастерица испытующе взглянула на подругу.

— Сегодня утром в мастерской… — фея ветра глубоко вздохнула, — это я. Я пробралась вчера ночью в закуток мастеров.

— Что? — умелица не поверила своим ушам.

— Да. Я настолько сильно хотела победить в этом проклятом состязании, что совсем потеряла голову. Мне было ясно, что только ты сможешь меня победить, и я… — Видия помолчала, сдерживая подкативший к горлу ком, — я пробралась в мастерскую и хотела уничтожить чертёж.

— Видия, я…

— Это так, Динь. Ты назвала меня лучшей подругой, но это неправда. Друзья не строят козни и так не поступают. Я коварная, самовлюблённая и злая, — фея ветра стыдливо потупила взгляд.

— Нет, Видия, — мягко возразила мастерица, — ты не злая. Я это точно знаю.

— Почему?

— Вот почему, — умелица развернула уголок чертежа. Если присмотреться, на нём было видно, как текст поплыл от нескольких капель.

— Злая и самовлюблённая фея не оставила бы этих разводов, она бы просто сожгла лист. И я знаю…

— Умоляю, никому не говори об этом! И не показывай этот лист! — испугалась Видия. В её глазах выступили слёзы. Быстрая фея боялась вовсе не разоблачения и не порицания. Не пугало её и наказание за проступок. Больше всего на свете фея ветра боялась явить свои искренние чувства, показать, что иногда ей тоже бывает больно и грустно. В ответ Динь ласково улыбнулась и сказала:

— Я ни на что не променяю нашу дружбу. Не стоит её чертёж устройства, которое едва не погубило всех нас. Не скрою, мне бы хотелось сохранить этот лист на память, но твой покой мне в миллион раз дороже. Держи. — Мастерица оторвала окроплённый слезами уголок и передела его Видии.

Она взяла кусочек чертежа, посмотрела. Потом, немного успокоившись, с прежней нарочито беззаботной улыбкой спросила:

— Кажется, у тебя оставалась ещё одна спичка?

Красный огонёк вспыхнул на мгновение в закатных сумерках. И вскоре потух. На этом закончилось ещё одно головокружительное приключение двух дружных и по-своему одарённых фей со сказочного острова.

 **— — —** **— — —** **— — —** **— — —**

Пока альтернативная энергетика помогает человечеству сберечь запасы нефти и газа, учёные и инженеры трудятся, чтобы зажечь настоящее искусственное солнце на земле. Наверняка, когда вы прочитаете этот рассказ, в окрестностях Марселя уже достроят «ИТЭР» (интернациональный термоядерный экспериментальный реактор), а, может, и построят настоящую электростанцию, работающую сначала на тяжёлой воде, а потом на водороде.

Благодаря термоядерной энергетике, которая вот-вот станет явью, один литр водорода будет весь год питать энергией целый город. Уже сейчас существуют экспериментальные реакторы, в которых водород превращается в гелий и высвобождается энергия. К сожалению, пока установки съедают больше энергии, чем производят, но когда будет наоборот, искусственное солнце станет настоящим волшебством действительности.

 **— — —** **— — —** **— — —** **— — —**

Понравился рассказ? Копируйте, публикуйте, делитесь впечатлениями! Разрешаю копировать и распространять работу, пишите — пришлю исходник с правильно типографикой.

Не понравился? Критикуйте, помогите улучшить работу.


End file.
